Regarde-moi
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Lexa et Clarke sont colocataires. Tous ce passe bien jusqu'au jour où l'une des deux ne supporte plus d'avoir des sentiments non partager avec l'autre. Toute cette petite histoire est construite sur le point de vue de Lexa! OS-Clexa
**Salut à tous ! :) Comme promis voilà mon OS !**

 **Pour ceux qui lise Revenir, je l'avais dis que je publierai aujourd'hui! :D**

 **Quelque mot sur cet OS :** **Toute la petite histoire est écrite du point de vue de Lexa. On m'avait donner un sujet bien précis : Lexa et Clarke sont colocataires depuis quelque temps, amies depuis une dizaine d'années. Le problème est que Lexa a des sentiments pour Clarke et elle ne sait plus quoi faire de ses sentiments !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Regarde moi**_

Un poing s'acharne sur ma pauvre porte. Je grogne en passant la couverture sur ma tête. Qui ose venir me harceler à une heure aussi indécente ? Je suis encore en train de me dire que la personne va partir quand j'entends un bruit encore plus sourd. Comme un corps qui s'effondre. Je me redresse brusquement et plisse les yeux. Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet.

L'agression dure un moment. Je frotte mes paupière comme si ça pouvait faire passer la douleur. Je soupire avant de me lever. Je trébuche sur le roman que j'ai fermer il y a maintenant trois heures. Putain ! Il est plus de quatre du mat' ! Qui ose ?

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre violemment. Fait deux pas avant de réaliser que je ne porte qu'un débardeur et un boxeur. On dirait que j'arrive encore un minimum à réfléchir. C'est un bon point.

J'attrape mon vieux sweat-shirt rouge et l'enfile à la va vite. Je place mes mains dans la poché centrale en traversant le salon. J'observe autour de moi. Il n'y a pas les affaires de ma colocataires. Étrange…

J'ouvre la porte d'entrer et découvre une forme étendu à mes pieds. Je soupire de plus bel en m'accroupissant. J'observe un long moment Clarke. Elle porte une magnifique robe de soirée. Je profite de ce moment où je peux la regarde en paix, sans rougir ou même ressentir aucune honte.

Je sais que mes sentiments pour elle ne seront jamais partager. Je ne suis que son amie. J'imaginai que j'arriverai toujours à vivre avec cet amour non partager. Mais je dois avouer que de la voir sortir avec un idiot comme aujourd'hui me fait terriblement mal.

Je caresse doucement sa chevelure en murmurant son prénom. Elle ne réagit pas. Je me penche un peu plus. Je sens tout de suite les refus d'alcool. Je grimace. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça. Elle se met dans des état pas possible, juste pour plaire à des inconnus. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front en un doux baiser et elle ouvre les yeux.

Je me relevé et suis suivie de près par Clarke. Ses yeux papillonne avant de se poser sur moi. Elle ouvre grand les bras en hurlant :

 **-Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu es làààààà ! Mes clefs, elles sont tomber…**

 **-Hum hum… aller, vient avec moi. Il faut dormir.**

 **-Tu boude ?**

 **-Non Clarke, je ne boude pas.**

 **-Mais si regarde, tu fronce les sourcils !**

Elle pose son index entre mes sourcil. Elle fait toujours ça quand je semble en colère ou que je me fais du souci. Je retire sa main et l'observe avec un regard plus appuyer.

 **-Je suis juste fatiguer. Il est tard.**

 **-Mais nooooooon ! Je sais… suis… se…**

 **-Regarde toi…**

Je soupire en me relevant. Clarke me fait des yeux de chien battue. Des larmes commence à se former au fond de ses yeux.

 **-… tu n'arrive même plus à parler correctement.**

Elle se redresse brusquement. Je la vois chanceler je la rattrape in-extrémiste par le poignet. Aussi tôt, elle se précipité vers moi, s'accroche à mon cou et se cale dans mes bras. Je ne réagis pas. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Ça me fait trop mal.

 **-S'était horrible… s'était un idiot !**

Je roule des yeux. Bien sûr que c'est un idiot ! Tout les hommes qui s'approchait d'elle sont des imbéciles.

 **-Clarke s'il te plaît… je suis fatiguer. On en parlera demain.**

 **-Je veux en parler maintenant !**

 **-Très bien… mais on rentre d'abord.**

Des là fin de ma phrase, elle me lâche subitement. Me permettant de respirer normalement de nouveau avant de rentrer très vite. Je me tourne et la vois entrer dans sa chambre puis claquer la porte derrière elle. Je ferme les yeux en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. On dirait vraiment un enfant.

Je m'adosse contre le canapé et je l'attends. Je sens une migraine pointer son nez. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle sort en pyjamas accompagner d'une peluche à l'effigie d'un lion. Je lui sourie et elle demande un peu inquiète :

 **-Tu vas me disputer ?**

 **-Non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **-Tu fronce encore les sourcils…**

Je m'avance et pose ma main sur le haut de son crâne. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me perds un peu dans ce bleu parfait. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en riant avant de répondre :

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne suis pas en colère mais fatiguée.**

Elle retiré ma main avec un air boudeur et fait une constatation :

 **-Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis partie.**

 **-Ça s'est éterniser au boulot.**

Ou plus tôt, j'ai fais en sorte que ça se finisse plus tard que prévu. Je ne supporte plus de la voir partir aux bras d'un autre que moi. Je voulais éviter que mon cœur se déchire une fois de plus.

Elle enlace ses doigts autour des miens et m'entraîne jusque dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivé, elle lâche presque brusquement ma main. Et sans me demander la permission, elle s'installe du côté droit de mon lit et se met sous les couverture. Je m'appuie contre ma porte et je la regarde en silence.

Elle prends un de mes oreiller sur une chaise et l'empile sur deux autre. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut dormir avec tous ces truc.

Elle installe son lion entre elle et ma futur place puis me regarde avec insistance. Je soupire avant de demander :

 **-Je croyais que tu voulais discuter.**

 **-Tu as dis que tu étais fatiguée…**

 **-Je le suis.**

 **-Alors, dormons !**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?!**

Je roule des yeux avant d'éteindre la lumière et de rejoindre mon lit à l'aveugle. Je m'installe sous la couette et me met à l'opposer de Clarke. Le plus loin possible. Je ferme les yeux et à peine une seconde plus tard, j'entends et sens le matelas s'affaisser.

La tête de la belle blonde vient se caler sur mon épaule. Aussitôt, tout mes muscles se tendent. Je n'aime pas la savoir si près. J'ai peur de ne pas contrôler mes actes.

 **-Ton cœur bat toujours si vite…**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-D'accord. D'accord… chut ! Je me tais, promis.**

Elle place une main sur mon ventre et s'accroche à mon sweet. Après réflexion, se n'était pas une si bonne idée de le garde. Je vais mourir de chaud !

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et je me concentre sur ma respiration pour oublier cette situation embarrassante. Se n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Loin de là ! Mais s'est de plus en plus difficile.

Je la sens s'agiter légèrement alors je démêle mon bras droit et pose ma main dans ses cheveux. Je les lui caresse en essayant d'éviter de penser que ce simple geste tendre me donner des envie inavouable. Je le fais seulement parce que je sais que ça la rassure. Elle commence à se détendre et alors que je pense qu'elle est sur le point de s'endormir, elle dit :

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évite ?**

Mes doigts s'arrête d'eux même. Je me figé en entendant sa question. Elle n'a pas pu le remarquer. Si ?

Elle se redresse. Je ne la vois pas mais je ne la sens plus conte moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière. J'arrive très bien à imaginer son regard de braise me disséquer sans la moindre hésitation.

Je voudrais lui mentir et lui dire que se n'est rien mais j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai jamais réussis à déformer la vérité avec elle… l'omission est la seule chose que je me permette. Et, seulement parce que j'ai peur de la perde. Après tout, Clarke est ma meilleur amie. Comment pourrai-je vivre sans elle ?

 **-Lexa ?!**

 **-Écoute Clarke, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Je suis fatiguer et si tu ne veux pas dormir, va dans ta chambre.**

 **-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu es de moins en moins à l'apart'. C'est à peine si on se voit. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **-Moi aussi !**

Je viens de hurler sur Clarke en me redressant sur mes coude. Ça ne m'est jamais arriver avant. C'est après ma stupéfaction que je me rends compte que je suis terriblement proche de son visage. Je peux même deviner le contour de ses lèvres. Et merde… maintenant j'ai envie de l'embrasser !

 **-Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas. Pourquoi tu t'éloigne ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Est-ce que tu vas partir toi aussi ?**

Je sens le drame arriver. Elle est dans sa très mauvaise phase après alcoolisation. Il y en a qui sont malade à crever. Clarke elle s'imagine que tout son monde s'écroule et je fais partie de son monde.

 **-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.**

 **-Mais tu t'éloigne.**

 **-Mais… je m'éloigne.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-…**

 **-Je veux savoir. J'ai le droit de savoir.**

 **-Demain.**

 **-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas !**

 **-…**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Je ne vais pas partir, juste dormir.**

 **-On est déjà demain…**

Ajoute t-elle bougonne. Je lui attrape les épaules et l'oblige à se réinstaller près de moi. Une fois convenablement installer, j'ordonne :

 **-Dors.**

oOo - Clexa - oOo

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec une migraine. Je l'avais dis que les céphalée allait me rattraper ! J'essaye de me lever pour avalée une aspirine mais quelque chose m'empêche de bouger. Je regarde sur le côté et découvre Clarke.

Je me laisse attendrir par sa beauté avant que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière ne me reviennent. C'est une catastrophe !

Elle s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait dans notre relation. Je n'ai aucune explication à lui fournir parce qu'évidement la vérité est exclut !

Je m'éloigne d'elle délicatement en évitent de la réveiller et je sors en catastrophe de ma chambre. Une fois dans le salon, je me m'effondre sur le canapé en demandant à voix haute :

 **-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

Je ne peux pas fuir. Elle serait capable de me poursuivre jusqu'à la lune si nécessaire. De plus, ça la détruirais. J'attrape mon téléphone qui était rester sur la table du salon. Je fais défiler nos photos, nos souvenirs, nos sourires et tous ce qu'on ne sera jamais…

Je ne peux rien espérer d'elle. Je l'ai toujours su. Et pourtant, dès le premier regard, je suis tomber amoureuse de Clarke Griffin. La plus grosse erreur que je n'ai jamais faite…

J'ai tout de suite su qu'on ne serait jamais ensemble. Elle était comme une princesse et moi… juste une personne normal. J'ai encore du mal a comprendre comment on a pu simplement devenir amies. J'aime penser qu'elle a besoin de moi mais je me trompe très certainement. Je suis juste une personne de plus dans sa vie. Une qui va s'effacer avec le temps…

Parce que je ne peux plus rester près d'elle sans sentir mon âme se mourir…

Je balance mon portable à travers la pièce. Je suis en colère parce que je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. C'est trop difficile. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo, il est quasiment vide je prends le reste de jus d'orange qu'il y a est le bois a la bouteille. Je déteste ressentir ce sentiment, c'est désagréable. J'ai l'impression d'être comme mon père : égoïste et mauvaise.

Mais la vérité c'est que je vais devenir comme lui si je continue de garder la vérité enterrer au fond de moi. Donc si je ne veux pas exploser, il faut que je lui dise la vérité. Même si signifie la perdre, peut-être définitivement. Je vais devoir partir.

Cette fois, il ne faut pas que je me défile. Mais si je reste ici, a l'attendre, je vais changer d' faut que je sorte, que j'évacue toute cette tension. Je vais donc dans la salle de bain, je regarde un temps mon reflet. Hier s'était la dernière fois. Je ne peux plus lui mentir. Je passe un temps anormalement longue sous la douche avant de m'habiller simplement, un chemisier mauve et un jean.

Je sors de l'appartement mes chausseurs en main. Je les enfile qu'une fois la porte fermer. Une fois dehors, je sers mes bras contre mon corps. Il commence à faire froid, l'hiver se rapproche. Je marche plusieurs minutes, sans vraiment savoir où je vais, sans but. Je m'arrête dans un petit parc, je me suis installer sur un banc et j'observe les anonymes autour de moi.

Les enfants courent dans tous les sens, les adultes s'inquiètent, les personnes un peu plus âgée observent cette jeunesse avec tendresse et les adolescent s'embrassent sans la moindre pudeur.

Quelqu'un s'installe à côté de moi, je tourne la tête et découvre un vieillard. Il a un sourie bienveillant. Comme moi, il observe le monde en silence. Il ressert ses vieux doigts sur sa canne en passant son regard sur moi.

 **-Il est rare de voir les jeunes sans ces choses dans les oreilles.**

 **-Vous parlez des écouteurs ?**

 **-Exactement. Je trouve le monde triste depuis que les jeunes ont toutes cette technologie. Ils ne se parlent plus. Ils sont seul mais pensent être entourer tout de même à cause d'un écran.**

 **-Vous avez sûrement raison.**

 **-Le monde ne devrait pas être solitaire.**

Je ne répond rien parce qu'il n'y a tout simplement rien à répondre. Je suis agréablement toucher par ses mots. Je me contente de me perdre une fois de plus dans ma contemplation. Il reprends :

 **-Se n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ici. Je vous ai déjà aperçut plusieurs fois. Vous n'avez pas le regard jeune. Vous observez toutes ces personnes comme si vous étiez encore plus âgé que moi et ceci ma jeune enfant c'est triste. Vous devriez faire en sorte que le Monde vous regard.**

 **-Mon monde…**

Je répète tristement, sachant pertinemment qu'une seule personne peut-être mon monde : Clarke.

 **-Oui. Votre monde.**

 **-Et s'il est hors d'atteinte ?**

 **-Les plus belle chose le sont toujours. Regardez les étoiles. Pourtant, on ne doit jamais cesser d'essayer de les atteindre.**

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr de…**

 **-Affrontez vos peurs maintenant. Personne ne le fera a votre place. Il faut saisir l'oportiniter tant que la porte est ouverte.**

 **-Et si elle n'est pas ouverte ?**

 **-Alors, enfoncez là jeune fille.**

A la fin de sa phrase, l'homme se relève. Il fait quelque pas aidé de sa canne avant de se retourner et de me sourire. Je lui rend son geste en lui faisant un signe de la main. Je me perds ensuite dans mes penser pendant quelque seconde.

Je me lève brusquement et me tourne vers le chemin que je dois prendre pour rejoindre Clarke. Je me baisse, retire mes chaussures à talons et sans aucune autre hésitation, je me mets a courir pieds nu.

oOo - Clexa - oOo

Je franchis la porte complètement essouffler. Clarke fonce vers moi et me demande tout de suite ce qui m'arrive puis si je vais bien. Je l'observe sans pouvoir dire un mot. Je lâche mes chaussures qui s'écrase au sol lamentablement et sans pouvoir me contrôler, je brise la distance qui me sépare d'elle et l'encadre de mes bras.

Elle ne me rend pas tout de suite mon étreinte. Elle doit sûrement être surprise. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre tactile. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, des larmes viennent ravager mon visage et s'écraser dans le cou de ma belle blonde.

 **-Lexa… ?**

 **-Je… tu avais raison. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'en peux plus.**

 **Je sens tout son corps se crisper. Elle demande avec un contrôle mal assurer et une voix tremblante :**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Je relâche mon étreinte et l'observe un moment. Elle est terrifiée par ce que je viens de dire. Elle évite mon regard.

Je déglutie péniblement. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues. J'essuie délicatement les perles salés qui se sont échapper aussi de ses yeux. Je la supplie presque quand je demande :

 **-Clarke, regarde-moi.**

Elle répond par la négation d'un geste de la tête. Elle pense sûrement que je vais l'abandonner mais je ne pourrai jamais sauf si bien sur, elle me le demande.

J'inspire profondément avant de rééditer ma demande :

 **-Regarde-moi…**

 **-Non !**

 **-S'il te plaît.**

 **-Je ne vais pas te facilitée le chose ! Si tu veux me larguer, fait le mais vite.**

 **-Je ne vais pas…**

 **-Alors quoi ?**

Hurle-t-elle en relevant enfin les yeux. J'ai tout le loisir de me perdre dans son iris unique. Merveilleusement bleu qu'on dirait la couleur d'un ciel d'été. Je la contemple pendant un temps indéterminée avant de reprendre :

 **-Comme tu l'as deviner. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.**

 **-Tu vas partir…**

 **-Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Sauf si…**

 **-Sauf si quoi ? Va y crache le morceau !**

Elle est tellement en colère et aussi peiner. Je m'en veux de la mettre dans cet état. Ça me fait terriblement mal. J'aimerai que tout soit plus facile.

 **-Sauf si tu me rejette.**

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je…**

Je ne peux pas permettre à cette conversation d'aller plus loin. Sinon, je ne vais pas y arriver. Alors, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je fais un pas. Ses yeux s'écarquille légèrement. Elle m'interroge silencieusement. Ma main gauche glisse de sa joue jusqu'à son cou. Je joue un peu avec ses cheveux avant d'approcher mon visage du siens.

Lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur les sienne un feux d'artifice se propage dans tout mon corps. Mais je n'en profite pas. Ça a été rapide. Peut-être un peu trop.

Je m'éloigne. De cinq pas pour être exacte. Mes yeux sont scotché sur notre parquet. Je ne l'avais jamais trouver si intéressant avant aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive plus à affronter son regard et il est probable que je ne le puisse plus jamais. Je dis en me concentrant sur mes pieds :

 **-Je suis amoureuse de toi.**

Il s'en suite le plus long silence de toute ma vie. J'ai cru devenir folle. J'ai attendu, attendu et encore attendu mais quand aucune réponse n'est venu, je me suis retourner et diriger vers la porte qui n'était pas si loin que ça.

J'allais pose ma main sur la poignée lorsqu'un corps vient faire obstruction.

 **-Depuis quand ?**

Elle est en colère. J'en étais sur. J'aurais dû fuir quand j'en avais encore l'occasion.

 **-Lexa ?**

Je hausse les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Après tout, ça n'en à pas. Comment des sentiments à sens unique pourraient en avoir ?

 **-REGARDE-MOI !**

Je lève les yeux et la fusille du regard. Comment peut-elle me parler comme ça? Je me met à crier moi aussi :

 **-NE ME HURLE PAS DESSUS ! Se n'est pas comme si s'était quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler.**

Je fini tout bas. Incapable d'être réellement en colère contre elle. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

 **-Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher… mais ça n'a plus d'importance puisque finalement j'ai tout fais foirer entre nous.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

 **-Je viens de te l'expliquer…**

Deux mains viennent se plaquer conte mes épaules et me pousse jusqu'à ce que j'entre en collision plutôt violemment avec un mur. Mon regard s'élève et tombe sur le visage d'une Clarke plus déterminée que jamais. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une tel étincelle dans ses yeux.

 **-Ne me ment plus jamais Lexa !**

 **-Je ne t'ai pas menti !**

 **-Arrête !**

Je selle mes lèvres honteuse. Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas convenables. Ils ne le seront jamais. Je lute pour garder les yeux ouvert. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir fuir à cet instant précis.

Elle relâche mes épaules et s'éloigne. Elle commence à faire les cent pas. J'essaye de bouger de m'éloigner du mur. Elle me hurle de nouveau dessus en me pointant du doigt :

 **-Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de partir !**

 **-Cla…**

 **-Non. Chut ! Il faut que je réfléchisse.**

 **-Réfléchir à quoi au juste ?**

 **-A nous !**

Je me fige à l'entente de sa réponse. Je ne sais pas de quel « nous » elle veut parler. Mais quel qu'il soit j'ai la désagréable impression que la conclusion ne va pas me plaire. Mais c'est comme ça. Je suis pessimiste. Surtout concernant Clarke. Et c'est comme ça depuis qu'on à douze ans. Ça fait dix ans que je m'inquiète constamment pour elle que je suis irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle.

 **-Dix ans.**

Se n'est qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'elle a entendu. Elle vient d'arrêter ses pas. Elle reviens vers moi et s'arrête à quelque mètre.

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Dix ans. Tu m'as demander depuis quand. La réponse est : dix ans.**

 **-On se connaît depuis dix ans…**

 **-Je sais.**

S'en suit le deuxième plus long silence de toute ma vie. Je tente un regard vers Clarke et je découvre sa mâchoire grande ouverte. Si elle continue, sa bouche va tomber jusqu'à ses genoux.

 **-Écoute c'est pas grave si…**

 **-Non mais c'est pas vrais ! A quoi tu pensais ? Et dire que moi je n'ai…**

Elle fini sa phrase par un hurlement en s'approchant encore, me menaçant de son index. Elle me frappe gentiment la poitrine avec ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Elle fini par dire d'une toute petite voix :

 **-C'est grave Lexa. Parce que depuis le début tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi. Tu n'as jamais été en accord avec notre relation. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu n'es pas devenu complément folle ! Moi à ta place je serais partie ou alors… je ne sais pas. J'aurais trouver une raison plus ou moins valable pour me saouler tous les week-ends. J'aurais fais en sorte d'effacer ce stupide sentiment qui était vouer à gâcher notre amitié. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi. N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Mais je ne serais pas rester là, passive avec un putain de masque sur le visage à faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde. Je n'aurais pas trouver le courage de continuer ma thèse et…**

Elle arrêté de parler. Son corps est secouer par des hoquets. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque qu'elle pleure. Son visage est ravager par les larmes. Je ressens un énorme sentiment de culpabilité. Elle renifle avant de reprendre la voix tremblante :

 **-… d'ailleurs… d'ailleurs c'est… ce que j'ai fais.**

 **-Mais… tu… de quoi tu parle ?**

 **-Je…**

Clarke se retrouve dans l'incapacité totale de parler. Il y a trop de larmes. Ça me fait beaucoup trop mal de la voir dans cet état. En plus c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de sécher ses larmes. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Elle relève les yeux et nos iris se mélange, comme toujours un battement me manque. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut vraiment que tout cela cesse ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'oublier et de préférence maintenant.

Je suis perdu dans mes penser quand je sens des lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis tellement surprise que je ne répond pas au baiser. Je m'éloigne même brusquement de Clarke. Je l'observe presque avec de la colère. Je lui demande :

 **-Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec ça.**

 **-Je ne joue pas Lexa.**

 **-Arrête.**

 **-Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi et ça fait des mois que j'essaye de les effacés. Des mois ! Je sors tous les week-ends pour une raison. Une seule !**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Je sais que même si tu déteste ça, tu prendras soin de moi quand je vais rnetrer. Comme hier soir.**

 **-Clarke ça suffit !**

 **-Je t'aime !**

Je me retrouve sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? J'ai tout imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois être entrain de rêve. Oui, ça doit-être ça. Parce que un monde dans lequel Clarke m'aime ne peut pas être réel. Enfin, je crois.

 **-Tu sais comment je suis Lexa. Je fuis les sentiments que je ne comprends pas, que je ne contrôle pas, que…**

 **-Tu m'aime ?**

 **-Oui.**

Ce mot est à peine un souffle. Il est prononcer si bas que j'aurai pu le manquer. Mais je l'ai entendu. Je l'ai très bien entendu. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent dangereusement. Je fixe Clarke, je cherche une trace de mensonge mais je ne vois que les profondeur de la vérité. Elle m'aime…

Clarke éprouve exactement les même sentiments que moi.

Le temps n'est plus a la réflexion. Mes doigts se referment sur le tee-shirt de ma blonde. Je l'attire vivement vers moi, nos nez se frôlent. Ma respiration s'affole. Je repense à ce que m'a dit le vieillard un peu plus tôt. Le Monde doit me regarder.

L'iris bleu s'introduit dans la profondeur de mon regard. Clarke me regarde. Elle n'est pas -plus- hors d'atteinte. Je sourie a cette constatation.

Je me souviens alors de sa deuxième recommandation. Je ne dois pas laisser une porte se refermer. Je dois même les enfoncer si besoin.

Alors, je pose mes lèvres sur celle de Clarke dans un baiser tant attendu. Je n'avais jamais ressentie une telle plénitude. Ma blonde s'accroche à moi de toutes ses forces avant de passer sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur pour accentuer notre échange. J'accepte avec joie. Nos langues se voue alors un combat sans merci.

C'est je crois le plus beau jour de ma vie. Parce que Clarke me voie enfin !

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà ! Ce petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que se n'est pas trop "nul" par rapport a Revenir parce que j'ai écris la totalité de cette histoire dans les transports en commun, sur des petites feuilles classeur… imaginer, ça faisait vingt pages recto verso, j'ai souffert pour retaper tous ! ;)**

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, c'est une habitude que j'ai...)**

 **Note n°1 : Pour le petit grand-père qui aide Lexa, je me suis inspirer d'un livre que j'adorai enfant. Attention, petit moment nostalgique… s'était un « J'aime Lire » ! Le titre c'est "Mon meilleur copain". Il a été écrit par Christine Hanon et Hervé Flores.**

 **Note n°2 : Quand le grand-père dis a Lexa d'enfoncer une porte ouverte, dans ce cas précis et pour l'histoire, se n'est pas négatif ! Mais normalement ça l'est (C'est l'équivalent d'inventer l'eau chaude !)… bha oui, on dit ça pour ceux qui se vante de surmonter un obstacle qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Petit plus, l'expression est apparu au XVIIIème.**

 **Note n°3 : Pour écrire, je me suis un peu inspirer des parole de la chanson de Céline Dion -Regarde-moi. Soit** **: « Regarde-moi, dis-moi les mots tendres. Ces mots tout bas, fais-moi redescendre loin de tout loin de tout. Je veux, je commande, regarde-moi. J'ai besoin de tes yeux, c'est le miroir où j'existe sans eux je ne me vois pas »**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


End file.
